Digital Romance 02
by Synaptic-Firefly
Summary: Separate drabbles concerning two Digidestineds who chose to surround each other with homelife, work, and romance. DaisukeKen Ratings and Genres vary each chapter. Chapter 2 up!
1. Confessions of a Digimon Emperor

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Digimon...yada, yada, yada. I'd probably do a better job on the anime though. Ken with Miyako??? Yuck. And what ugly children. (eww...)_

**A/N: This is my first Digimon fanfic, but not a novice at writing, so feel free to critique it as much as you desire. Yep...**

**_Chapter 1: Confessions of an Ex-Digimon Emperor_**

Ken was nervous to his bones. Even in this most wildest predicament, he was shaking to his shoes at the thought of confessing his deepest, darkest secret to the ones he loved.

But he had to. This needed to get out in the open. They needed to know that he loved someone, they may not approve of him, but at least he was open with himself.

"Mom, Dad. I know this is as hard to me as it will be for you, but I'm tired of hiding them from you for so long..."

Alright, this was it. No pressure...!

"You see, I'm in love with someone...a-and, we've been seeing each other for a couple of years—j-just wait a moment, Mom, I need to finish this. The reason I didn't tell you for so long was because, we—no, I, was afraid you wouldn't approve of...my choice of partners.." Damn, that was lame!

Silence was still registered, which meant he was allowed to continue. "You remember my best friend, Daisuke? Actually, he and I...we've grown close...?" Ken mentally beat his head. That wasn't supposed to come out like that.

Ken sighed. "I'm sorry, Mom...Dad. I'll just tell it to you straight..."

This is it. "I'm gay. And Daisuke is my boyfriend. We've been together for a while—oh, no Mom! Please don't cry! I thought you'd be happy for me! Dad—Dad, wait! Oh Kami, this is a disaster!" Ken put his hands on his head and shook it back and forth in hysterics.

"Mr. and Miss Ichijouji, I promise to take care of Ken and make sure he's well fed and satisfied sexual wise for the rest of his miserable life." Tanned arms wrapped themselves around Ken's torso.

Ken jumped in startle, peaked through his fingers in mid-anguish. A heavy blush graced his features. "Dai...?"

"Yep," He playfully whispered in his sensitive ear. "Now that you're done, can I have the bathroom? It'll be short. My parents like you anyways."

**_!!Drabble Completed!!_**

A/N: Yeah, I know that drabbles are supposed to be like 100 words or something like that, but hey, I hate math. XD


	2. DNA DigiExcuse

Rating: M---Suggestive Themes

Chapter 2: DNA-DigitalExcuse...

Kari stood in front of the Motomiya/Ichijouji household, happily carrying a simple strawberry cake in her hands. Her dear friends, Daisuke and Ken had just moved in together recently, and she was sure that they (well...mostly Dai), were probably expecting a home-welcoming from someone in due course.

She knocked on the door. There was no answer.

'Huh? That's weird. They told me they were home on the phone...' Kari pondered as she knocked a few more times on the door.

Thinking that they might not have heard her, she decided to raise her voice. "Dai-kun? Ken-chan!! Are you guys in there?"

'Well of course they won't answer if they aren't there...' Kari chided to herself.

Sighing as she came all this way for nothing, she decided to go home when she heard scratching on the door.

"Uh, hello?" Kari responded to the knocking.

"---ari...K...ari..." A squeaky voice sounded from the other side.

'That sounded like Chibimon...' Kari crouched down the door to where the scratching was occurring and said, "Chibimon?"

All of a sudden, she heard the doorknob click and swung open, revealing Chibimon on the floor.

"Hey, Chibimon. Where's Leafmon?" Kari looked around.

"Right here!" She turned to see Leafmon dangling from the doorknob. "Please help me!"

She did so and looked around the apartment. Some of the boxes where open revealing contents, but it wasn't even half finished.

Kari looked at the bouncing baby Digimon. "Where's Dai-kun and Ken-chan? Why weren't they here to answer the door?"

Chibimon looked at Leafmon before answering. "They're here. But we're not sure what the are DOING at the moment."

She raised an eyebrow. "Ooookay...can you describe it at least?"

"Is that cake?" Leafmon jumped off topic easily. "Is that for us?"

"Only if you tell me where's Dai and Ken." Kari taunted playfully.

"Okay!" Chibimon concurred. "We think they're DNA-Digivolving!!"

Kari blinked. "DNA-Digivolving...?"

"Yep!" Chibimon and Leafmon answered simultaneously.

"So how are they DNA-Digivolving without you guys?" Kari inquired.

"Well..." Leafmon bounced. "They're in the bedroom...and it's really dark in there, you know, so Chibimon and me don't want to go in. And, they're moving around together like when me and Chibimon DNA-Digivolve into Paildramon."

"But, it must be very hard to do!" Chibimon added. "Because I can hear Daisuke growling and making all sorts of noises---"

"And Ken's sounding like he's in pain..." Tears began glistening in Leafmon's beady eyes. "He keeps yelling and groaning at Daisuke go harder or faster at whatever is going on and then he screams! I don't like it when he does that."

Chibimon nodded. "They've been doing that for a while now and they're so exhausted afterwards, but they always fail to DNA-Digivolve. They never combine no matter how long or hard it took."

A pregnant silence occurred as Kari sort of blanked out at the explanation. "Y-you mean to tell me...that they're 'DNA-Digivolving' right here and now?"

"YEP!" They both said.

Actually, she might have heard something from the door next to her and giggled nervously. "You don't say...?"

"Do all humans do that?" Leafmon tilted it's head. "It seems painful to DNA-Digvolve for humans."

Kari scratched the back of her head. "Well...it's hard to explain...and they're not in pain, really...um..."

How the hell was she supposed to tell two innocent little Digimon the facts of life???

Then a thought came to her. "You know what? I'll put this cake in the fridge, and I'll take you guys to a pastry shop and you can eat to your heart's content, okay?"

Chibimon and Leafmon cheered. "Yay! Cake!!!"

Plan succeeded.

'They are getting such a yell for doing those things while their Digimon is around when I come back!' Kari thought indignantly as she led the way for the pastry induced creatures.

End Drabble


End file.
